


hunter

by datsonyat



Series: i'll meet you at the end of the world [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied Murder, Jashinism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsonyat/pseuds/datsonyat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have time to hear about the Way of Jashin?" In which one should never trust a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunter

"Hey," Hidan says to two women walking by him, violet eyes brilliant and attentive, lips upturned just enough to be genuinely inviting. His greeting isn't formal, but it's tempered with true charm and a confidence that does not speak of arrogance.

He's perfect; it's impossible for them to ignore him.

There is no denying he is a very attractive person, and he is charismatic enough to ensnare their attention. There are no traces of madness or malice or the brutal sadism that often transforms his face into something monstrous, only sincere friendliness.

_Thou shall love thy neighbour._

They pause hesitantly at first—after all, he is a strange man passing by on a back-road—but as they give him a once over, from his handsome face to his flawless skin to his well-cared for hair and stylish clothing, their faces slowly garner a rosy hue and their cautious demeanour turns to one of interest.

The two greet him in turn, and Hidan gives them a charming, bright smile, which they flush further at, before asking, "Do you have time to hear about the Way of Jashin?"

"Way of Jashin…?" one repeats slowly, nonetheless intrigued.

His back is to the shimmering sun setting on the horizon, framing his silhouette in a blazing orange, and he is shining like the prophet he knows himself to be.

With a halo of warm light framing his smiling, beatific face, Hidan cocks his head, watching them through hooded, focused eyes, and replies, "Yeah, would you like to hear about it?" His voice is rich, almost seductive, though there is a tiny ember of primal excitement being stoked.

The pair look at each other for a moment, a silent conversation taking place, then back to the handsome stranger that's captivated them. "W-we would," the brunette answers shyly, offering him a sweet, demure smile in return.

Hidan's smile widens into an unsettling grin that bares his teeth and his eyes gleam with predatory hunger as he reaches into his coat.

"Jashin-sama will be so pleased," he says with a throaty chuckle that they are suddenly blinking nervously at.

Delicately perched high in an overlooking tree, balancing his scythe against her body, Saki watches the sky turn from orange to red to black—the ground as well—and listens to the frenzied, desperate screams and crazed laughter and fervent prayers.

As she watches, a ghost of an amused smirk plays across her lips. Hidan is indeed perfect.

He's the perfect hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hidan is not doing anything beyond sacrificing people in this. Just no.


End file.
